Diocletian
'''Diocletian '''is an Alliance world located in the Altair System, which it shares with major worlds such as Dionysus and Manhattan. Diocletian's inhabitants are mostly descendants of North Americans, particularly those of African heritage from the old American South and Caribbean. Geography There are four continents on Diocletian. Three - Tuskegee, New Dixie and Choctaw - are all equatorial while the fourth, Pinelands, lies mostly near the north pole with much of the continent covered in ice cap. Tuskegee is the smallest but most populous continent, thus by definition its most densely populated. Tuskegee is aligned north to south, with its northern coast mostly the tip of a skinny peninsula and its southern coast wide and curved. There is a mountain range running along the western coast of the continent known as the Western Spine which separates its sparsely-populated western seaboard, which has fewer than a million inhabitants, from the populous central and eastern parts of the continent. Nicomedia, the largest city on the planet, and capital of the Tuskegee Republic, is located where the Paxton River runs into the large, shallow Nicholas Bay. The second largest city on Diocletian, Augustina, is on the southern coast of Tuskegee. New Dixie is the second-largest continent and the second-most populous, located on the opposite end of the planet from Tuskegee. It is home to two republics, Macomb and Fulton. Fulton, the larger in area of the two, is on New Dixie's cooler, northern coast, whereas Macomb, the smaller but more populous, is on the southern third of the continent. The planet's tallest mountain range, the Chehaw Mountains, separate the two, with only a handful of well-trafficked passes allowing them to be traversed by ground or fixed rail. The capital of Macomb is Sherman, while its largest city is Coweta. Both lie along the mighty Yamasee River, with Sherman slightly inland in an agricultural region while Coweta lies at the mouth of the river where it forms a vast, diverse delta at the southernmost point of the continent. The capital and largest city of Fulton is Oconee, located thirty miles from Tuckabutche Bay, forming a heavily populated region that forms almost thirty percent of the republic's seven million person population. Choctaw as the third-largest and third-most populous continent, located entirely in the southern hemisphere. It is separated from Tuskegee by only four hundred miles of water and a vast island chain known as the Bayonne Islands, which form their own republic. Choctaw is home to two republics, Cherokee and Seminole. The continent, like nearby Tuskegee, is mostly flat and fertile, and is regarded as the agricultural breadbasket of Diocletian and is one of the most profitable farming regions in the Alliance. There is a series of shallow mountain ranges along the northern coast and an even lower, resource-rich mountain range named the Black Mountains in the eastern end of the continent. Cherokee's capital is Mabila, located near the border with the Bayonne Islands, and Seminole's capital is Osceola, near the Black Mountains. Category:Planets Category:Humans Category:League of Planets Adventure